


А ты краской ветра рисовать бы смог?

by IryStorm



Series: Радужная связь [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, M/M, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггси знакомится с Гарри, и его мир обретает краски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А ты краской ветра рисовать бы смог?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [|_ordik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%7C_ordik).
  * A translation of [Paint With all the Colours of the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410369) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> Редактура - SittZubeida

_Мир без цвета — невозможная концепция. Это был бы мир духовной тьмы, разочарования, и никакие другие дары цивилизации не могли бы каким-либо образом компенсировать нам потерю красочных ценностей. Мы бы сошли с ума в бесцветном мире._

_ANONYMOUS, The Chemist, vol. 20._

— Ах ты ж маленький ублюдок! Ты спёр мою тачку! — Динов кореш орет на него, и Эггси едва сдерживается, чтоб не огрызнуться в ответ, что сослужил ему службу — это ж надо было покрасить тачку в такой ужасный цвет! Но тот хоть и мудозвон высшей пробы, цвет — не его вина. Он просто не встретил свою пару. Ему кажется, что машина _серая_ , как и всё остальное в этом мире.  
Но для Эггси она всегда была ублюдочно _жёлтого_ цвета.

***

Эггси помнит день, когда впервые увидел цвета. Ему было семь, мама плакала, а с ней говорил мужчина в костюме, и глаза у него были _карие_.

Тогда Эггси не знал, как называется этот цвет. Позже, уже в средней школе, физрук разъяснил, что означают цвета, что значит видеть их. И кто такие _пары_.  
Но тогда ему было семь, и ничего этого он не знал. Знал лишь, что первый цвет, который он увидел, был _коричневым_ , и глаза у мужчины были добрые, когда он давал Эггси медаль с _розовой_ и _лиловой_ лентой. Потом он ушёл, оставив Эггси наедине с плачущей мамой и целым миром, названия которому он не знал.  
Имени мужчины он не знал тоже.

***

— На что, по-твоему, похожи цвета? — однажды спрашивает Эггси парень, с которым они встречаются около месяца. Им по девятнадцать, они сидят на крыше дома Эггси, лениво затягиваясь одним на двоих косяком. Парня зовут Майк, он клёвый и собирается поступать в универ на банкира. Он очень нравится Эггси.  
— Хрен знает, — лжёт Эггси, глядя в чистое _голубое_ небо, и медленно выдыхает дым.  
На следующий день он записывается в морпехи. Мамино лицо, когда она плачет, встретив его дома, во время первой увольнительной, всё в _красных_ пятнах.  
Обратно Эггси не возвращается.

***

Ему двадцать четыре, он зол и чертовски сбит с толку, когда снова видит знакомый оттенок _коричневого_. Его обладатель — мужчина в пижонском костюме — опирается о стену полицейского участка. Эггси передёргивает от того, что он снова видит его, свою _пару_ , стоящего здесь в костюме, стоимостью, пожалуй, больше, чем все пожитки Эггси вместе взятые.  
Выпендрёжник хренов.  
Его пара говорит, что освободил Эггси, что знал его отца, а потом уходит, словно уверен: Эггси пойдет следом.  
Эггси идёт. По крайней мере, на сей раз он знает имя. Гарри Харт.  
Хорошее имя даже для хренова выпендрёжника.

***

Эггси пытается заставить его уйти, когда кореша Дина подваливают к ним в баре. Пусть Харт и хренов выпендрёжник, раскритиковавший в пух и прах все жизненные выборы Эггси, и он не собирается иметь с ним ничего общего, Эггси не позволит, чтобы кто-то пострадал из-за него, неважно, пара или нет. Гарри поднимается, чтобы уйти, и Эггси с трудом подавляет разочарование, глядя на его спину и плечи, обтянутые _чёрным_ пижонским костюмом.  
— Манеры — лицо мужчины, — говорит Гарри, запирая дверь, и поворачивается обратно. А затем случается...  
Случается это.  
К тому времени, когда Гарри, переступив через бездыханные тела корешей Дина, садится и допивает _тёмно-коричневый_ эль из своего бокала, Эггси уже по уши влюблён.

***

Он не зацикливается на этом. Если закрыть глаза на всё шпионское дерьмо, Эггси живёт в реальном мире, где чуваки вроде Гарри не становятся парой таких, как он. Будучи подростком и осознав, что значит с самого детства видеть цвета, Эггси немного покопался в доступных источниках.  
Вся эта история с родством душ не состоит сплошняком из пони и радуг, как он выяснил. Пары почти двадцати процентов людей в свою очередь имеют собственные половинки, и да, это на самом деле так паршиво, как звучит. Некоторые встречают пару до того, как умирает их первая пара, а некоторые — просто не обращают внимания и проживают остаток своих лет, зная, что у них есть пара, которая им не принадлежит.  
Эггси и без учебников знает, что жизнь — не сказка.  
То, что Гарри — его пара, не значит, что связь обоюдная. И вести себя подобным образом Эггси не собирается.  
Но, помимо собственной воли, он подмечает разные детали, бережёт и хранит их в тайне от других. _Тёмно-синий_ цвет костюма Гарри и то, как ткань облегает его фигуру. _Лесную зелень_ его галстука и _золото_ застёжек на его подтяжках, которые Эггси видит, когда Гарри приходит на его тренировку. _Розовые_ губы Гарри и то, как выглядит на них улыбка.  
_Красный_ больничный халат, когда Гарри лежит в коме, уязвимый настолько, что у Эггси разрывается сердце. Гарри кажется таким сильным, таким жадным до жизни, что его вид на постели причиняет Эггси боль — во всех тех смыслах, которые он старательно пытается игнорировать.  
На Мерлине, когда он обнаруживает Эггси подле Гарри, свитер в с _оливковым_ и заплатками на локтях. Мерлин без единого слова позволяет ему остаться.  
Эггси понимает, что если у его благодарности и есть цвет, то это будет _карий_ оттенок глаз Гарри, когда тот наконец очнётся.

***

Эггси хочет быть кингсменом, но он также знает, что шёрстка у Джей Би _кофейного_ цвета, а язык, которым тот облизывает его лицо, _розовый_.  
Эггси не стреляет в пса.  
Когда Гарри поясняет, что пули были холостые, его щёки заливает _красным_ , и Эггси жаль, что он разочаровал его, но всё ещё не жаль, что не застрелил пса.  
Ты не делаешь больно тем, кого любишь.

***

— Тебя не ждёт дома никто, кроме собаки? — деланно небрежно спросил однажды Эггси, краем глаза глядя на _розовые_ губы Гарри, пока тот учил его смешивать правильный джентльменский мартини. Он не спрашивал, встретил ли Гарри свою пару — ни один из людей, не видящих цвета, не смог бы подбирать одежду с таким вкусом, как Гарри. Он определённо уже встретил.  
И это всё ещё не значит, что его пара — Эггси.  
— Есть несколько вариантов, когда... невозможно быть со своей парой, — сказал Гарри, глядя своими _карими_ глазами ему в глаза, и Эггси понял, что скрывается за этими словами.  
Наверняка, представлял он, у Гарри была женщина, подходящая ему по статусу, которая жила в пригороде, полном _зелёных_ деревьев. У неё, должно быть, были _золотистые_ волосы и _голубые_ глаза, и Гарри пришлось оставить её, потому что слишком опасно быть со шпионом, а он не хотел причинить ей вред. Эггси её даже не ненавидел, ту неизвестную женщину, забравшую сердце Гарри, потому что кем бы она ни была, у неё не было Гарри. Эггси ей даже сочувствовал, глядя на _зелёные_ деревья, и не знал, почему.  
Эггси помнит _розовый_ язык Гарри, когда тот слизывал с губ каплю мартини, и полные одобрения _карие_ глаза, когда он на него смотрел. Эггси пришлось призвать на помощь всю силу воли, чтобы не наброситься на Гарри прямо в тот же миг.  
Сидя в одиночестве в кабинете Гарри, смотря на экране ноутбука запись с камер в очках и видя _цветной_ хаос погружённого в насилие мира, он думает, что сожаление должно быть _чистым_ , как слёзы, которые собираются в уголках его глаз.  
Эггси знает: случится что-то ужасное.  
И оно случается.

***

Кровь Гарри, брызнувшая из головы, когда Валентайн в него выстрелил, _красная, красная, красная_...  
А потом — _серая_ , как и всё остальное в мире.  
Эггси видел цвета, начиная с семи лет, хоть у него никогда и не было пары. Теперь он потерял и то, и другое.  
Разбитое сердце — теперь он знает — тоже _серое_.  
У него нет выбора, видеть цвета или нет, думает Эггси, пока грудь разрывает болью, болью, болью потери.  
Он просто хочет, чтобы Гарри вернулся.

***

От дома Гарри до ателье — пять минут. Эггси знает, он всё это время смотрел на часы, отсчитывая секунды _серости_.  
Одна минута и тридцать семь секунд.  
— Я лучше останусь с Гарри, спасибо, — как никогда серьёзно говорит Эггси, когда Артур, предатель Артур, пославший Гарри на смерть, предлагает ему место в спасательной шлюпке.  
Глаза Артура _зелёные, зелёные, зелёные_ , когда он шокировано отстраняется, задыхается и умирает.  
Вызвав Мерлина, Эггси говорит только одно: «Гарри жив».  
А затем идёт и спасает мир.  
Кровь Валентайна, когда он умирает, удовлетворительно _красная_.

***

Глядя на Гарри в госпитале Кентукки, Эггси отмечает, что кожа у него бледная, но с _розоватым_ оттенком жизни.  
Этот цвет, наверное, будет теперь его любимым.  
А затем, когда спустя пару часов Гарри открывает _карие_ глаза и медленно — из-за таблеток — говорит, слышать его невероятно приятно.  
— Ты знал, что я очень люблю конкретный оттенок _голубого_? Тот, который вижу в твоих глазах.  
И, прежде чем Эггси успевает ответить, Гарри продолжает:  
— Это был первый цвет, который я увидел.  
Он смотрит прямо на Эггси, и сердце Эггси заходится в бешеном ритме, он выпаливает, не заботясь о манерах, вспоминая тот их разговор за мартини:  
— Ты говорил обо мне.  
— Тебе было семь, — серьёзно говорит Гарри, и его _карие_ глаза умоляют Эггси понять, почему он так поступил. — Я не монстр.  
— Нет, — медленно отвечает Эггси, думая, что Гарри семнадцать лет провел в одиночестве вдали от него, позволяя ему расти и обзаводиться индивидуальностью без его влияния. Потому что Гарри — хороший человек и настоящий джентльмен. А затем, с дерзостью, которой он не показывал раньше, Эггси кладёт руку на постель — ладонью вверх, предлагая её Гарри. И говорит, пока сердце сжимается от чувства, которое можно назвать счастьем:  
— Но мне уже не семь.  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри, и в уголках его _розовых_ губ намечается улыбка. Он опускает свою руку поверх ладони Эггси. — Не семь.  
Так что Эггси сидит в госпитале Кентукки, чувствует тепло руки своей пары, и вместе они смотрят на переливы _оранжевого_ и _жёлтого_ в солнечных лучах, льющихся с _голубого_ неба.  
Эггси знает: это будет хороший день.


End file.
